<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>trump dies. by vincentiscool</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834942">trump dies.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vincentiscool/pseuds/vincentiscool'>vincentiscool</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The American Government - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based off a Discord conversation, Crack Oneshot, Enemies to Enemies, F/M, death is a big tiddy goth gf, like she’s definitely 6’5”, shes a mommy dommy bro, spoiler: trump dies, trump x death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:47:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vincentiscool/pseuds/vincentiscool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the grim reaper kills donald trump after some sexual tension..</p><p>tw at the end for stabbing n shit lawls</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>trump dies.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donald sat quietly in his office, going through papers and shredding any paper that had something to do with anything against his views, just like how I hope to shred his ego one day. He sent out a law making it so pregnant people can never get an abortion because it’s MURDER no matter the context! How dare women try and make it so they had control over our bodies!</p><p>He hummed as he stripped away the rights of so many people living in the USA, so happy to be the “best” president anyone’s ever possibly seen.</p><p>Just as he was about to stand up, there was a loud BANG! at the door. Donald flinched, diving under his desk like the poor little cry baby he is.</p><p>BANG! BANG! CRASH!</p><p>”Yo, wassup, Trump-Chan!” an angelic voice called. Donald slowly moved from his desk and peeked up, seeing a super hot goth woman. Her hair was long and flowed with ease, and she wore a black short dress with fishnets and high heels that made her tower over Donald. She also carried a scythe, he noted.</p><p>”M-My.. you are such.. a beautiful woman..”</p><p>”Yeah, but you have an appointment with Hades, I don’t make the rules fam.”</p><p>Donald blinked. Hades? What ever could she mean?</p><p>The reaper blinked. She looked from Donald, to the ground, than Donald again.”Dawg, some people wrote your name in the Deathnote. You have like 2 billion kill orders. Every witch on the got-dam planet hates you bro.”</p><p>”O-Oh, I see, but I doubt any WOMAN could ever lay a hand on me!” Donald declared foolishly. </p><p>The reaper clicked her tongue, slamming Donald into the wall seductively. She took the blade of her scythe and lifted Donald’s chin up, forcing him to make eye contact.</p><p>Donald gasped, about to cry again, though slightly turned on.</p><p>”I’ma be real with you chief,” the woman spoke, “I can feel the sexual tension between us, but like, I ain’t into it, cause you done fucked up.”</p><p>The reaper backed up slowly, Donald shaking in his boots. “I haven’t done anything besides make America great again! You’re an idiot if you think otherwise! Because I can’t handle a slightly different opinion than mine like every supporter of mine!”</p><p>The reaper glared, crossing her arms and tapping her foot in anger as Donald backed up, trying to inch his way to the exit as the woman tried to think about how to do this.</p><p>Just as Donald reached the door frame, that bitch yeeted her scythe between the two, making Donald make a gasp-moan noise.</p><p>Donald glanced around, and stood up straight. “Do you even know who I am?”</p><p>”Bitch, I know exactly who you are, and what you’ve done, especially to women, people of color, and the LGBTQ+ community. So, I’ll say it once, if you lay a goddamn finger on me, your death will be so utterly slow and painful you’ll be begging me to just kill you already like the worthless little pig you are.</p><p>Speaking of pigs, all cops are bastards and black lives matter, and defund the police. Trans and gay rights too, and if you don’t agree with all that please block the twitter user @ANGRYC4TB0Y.”</p><p>”N-No! All lives matter! You stupid liberal!!!!!! BLACK LIVES MATTER SUPPORTERS ARE TERRORISTS!!!!11!!!11!1!”</p><p>”No. Suck my strap on, you piece of shit.” The reaper walked over slowly, like a predator approaching her prey. </p><p>Donald gulped, attempting to pull the scythe out of the wall to use as a defense, but his poor old man chubby arms just did not have the strength! Oh, woe is he! <br/>
<br/>
His eyes teared up as the woman drew closer and closer, and once she took out the scythe, he whined. “P-Please, Mistress-“</p><p>”Please what? Kill you? Okay.”</p><p>And so she stabbed him. A couple of times just to be sure. Then everyone cheered, partied for weeks, and Beyoncé became the next president. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>